


The Cage

by CherritheWeaverAnt



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Manipulation, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherritheWeaverAnt/pseuds/CherritheWeaverAnt
Summary: Tarn comes to visit his little autobot.
Relationships: Pharma/Tarn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	The Cage

From his swing, Pharma smiled as the door opened. It wasn't often Tarn came to visit him these days, say for meals and other necessities. Occasionally, Pharma was tempted to ask, but then he'd remember the last time he'd asked Tarn about anything 'work-related', and snuff out the thought.  
Besides, he reminded himself, the cage was soft and warm, and he never wanted to leave it.  
This cage, which Tarn had built for Pharma not long after he arrived, had been such a lovely surprise. The brig, where Tarn used to keep him, had none of the comforts he enjoyed here.  
Hell, there hadn't even been a berth.  
Here though, in his cage, Tarn had gone through and given his pet autobot anything Pharma's spark could desire.  
His favorite was by far the swing. It was a lovely little thing, built with tough chains and an old, reused metal slab, where, somehow, the tank had attached one of those old mesh blankets that'd been so hard to find since the war started. He had another one on his berth, three-hundred feet below, but his berth didn't swing. His berth didn't make him feel like he was flying again.  
Not to say it was bad though, in Pharma's opinion. Far from it! Again, Tarn had spared no expense, covering it in a deep, red mesh blanket that Pharma had gotten into the habit of taking up to his perch with him.  
"Pharma!" The tank called from below. Pharma's smile widened. "Come down little autobot!"  
"I'm coming Master! I'm coming!" Pharma called, jumping to the side and going down the ladder Tarn had added to his swing. Such a sweet accommodation, he'd made for him!  
Pharma touched the ground with a sweet, saccharine grin, his servos and wings trembling.  
"Oh Master!" The jet squeaked fondly. It was how he always started their little talks. "How I've missed you so!"  
Tarn chuckled behind his mask, optics shutting for a moment behind them. "Why Pharma," The jet flinched at the use of his rarely-spoken name. "My precious little thing, why would I not come back?"  
"N-Nevermind Master..." Pharma's voice cracked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insinuate anything..." His servos interlaced one another in front of him. "I just missed you Master... I always miss you." His voice rang melancholic and small.  
Once again, Tarn laughed.  
"It's alright, pet. I forgive you." He pulled the former medic close, before one of his massive hands came up and smacked him in the back of the helm. Pharma winced and yelped. "Just don't do it again."  
"Yes Master, I promise Master..." The jet whimpered, pressing close to Tarn.  
"Good little autobot." Tarn purred, before reaching up and soothing the spot he'd hit, hands easily the size of Pharma's helm.  
They stayed like that for a moment, Pharma beginning to purr. Tarn was always so good to him...  
"I expect you didn't just waste the day, pet?" Tarn asked, interrupting his thought. Pharma's helm snapped up, his smile instantly returning.  
"Yes Master! Always!" Pharma chirped. He ran to his berth, where the datapad he'd been reading from laid. "I've been reading _Towards Peace_ for you, Master! I even memorized the first chapter for you, just like you wanted all those years ago!" When Tarn had first taken Pharma aboard _The Peaceful Tyranny_. "I can recite it for you right now if you'd like, Master! If it would please you I'd be more than happy to!" His voice was growing frantic. "I want to show you how grateful I am for this!" His smile stretched from audial to audial.  
Tarn let out yet another amused chuckle, and took Pharma's delicate servo, leading him to the berth.  
"Absolutely my little autobot. You may sing for me all you like, whenever I give the word!"  
If Pharma's smile could get wider, it certainly did.  
The berth creaked as Tarn sat down on it, standing Pharma directly in front of him.  
"Go ahead and sing little autobot." Tarn ordered sweetly.  
Internally, Pharma nearly burst into tears.  
The Decepticon Manifesto's introduction tumbled from his mouth by memory. He'd spent long hours swinging and pacing with that datapad in hand, learning it.  
To read _Towards Peace_ , and to sing had been some of the first orders Tarn had given him. Of course, Pharma recalled in his static-filled processor, he'd disobeyed, and Tarn had punished him, because he hadn't given him a choice. He'd been so awful back then, he shook his head and questioned his stupidity whenever such memories came up. None were paticularly coherent or complete, visuals clouded in static and voices reduced to garbled gibberish, but, that was alright. As long as Pharma made Tarn happy, everything would be soft and lazy and far more luxurious than any filthy autobot deserved...  
That was what Tarn promised him the day he'd come aboard.  
Or rather, was _carried_ aboard, though his long-ruined memory could provide little context for the situation. Other than Tarn's enjoyment, of course.  
The last of what Pharma memorized came out like silk, smooth and even, because Tarn would be furious if he fragged up that line at all.  
"Very good, little autobot! That was splendid!" Tarn praised him, rising from the berth. Pharma gleamed.  
"Oh thank you Master! Thank you so much!" Pharma jumped in placed, the fins on his shoulders and his wings fluttering.  
"I'll have to take you out sometime to perform for the rest of the crew."  
Pharma could've heard glass shatter. And just like that, he was groveling at Tarn's pedes.  
"Oh Primus Master please! Please don't do this!" The jet began to sob, burying his face into his arms on the floor. "I promise I'll do it better next time Master! I promise! I promise you! Just tell me what I did wrong, Master!" He should've remembered, good things rarely happen on the ground.  
Tarn stared at him in silence.  
"Please Master! Please, I'll do anything! I'll recite the entirety of _Towards Peace_ , Master! I'll do anything!"  
Tarn sighed, and picked up the sobbing jet, coolant leaking from the corner of his optics. Immediately, the jet huddled tightly against the tank.  
"I'll be good, Master! I promise I'll be good!" He sobbed.  
" **Sleep now, pathetic little autobot**." Tarn's voice seized Pharma's spark, and instantly, the jet became limp in the tank's arms.  
With a small smile concealed beneath his mask, Tarn lowered Pharma up to the bed, before shaking the ladder to knock the medic's blanket off the swing.  
"Such a sweet little autobot..." Tarn's voice was soft and gentle as he carefully covered up his pet, mindful of his helm and his vents. Satisfied, he turned, walking out the door of the cage, and locking it behind him. "If only I hadn't had to break you to make you so sweet."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in... maybe an hour? Heh, admittedly not my most refined piece, but I enjoyed it.


End file.
